The proposed study examines the involvement of the cytochrome P-450 monooxygenase system in prostaglandin hydroxylation. Prostaglandin hydroxylation will be studied in liver, kidney and other tissues. It is planned to determine whether certain nutritional factors, such as ascorbic acid deficiency, affect prostaglandin metabolism. In addition, studies will be conducted wiih a reconstituted cytochrome P-450 system, to establish whether a specific P-450 species catalyzes prostaglandin hydroxylation. Since the urinary products of prostaglandin metabolism are dicarboxylic acids, attempts will be made to determine the source and nature of the enzymatic activity catalyzing the oxidation of omega-hydroxylated prostaglandin derivatives into the corresponding dicarboxylic acids.